


Our Princess

by iffy_kanoknit



Series: All About Tea & Caramel [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hartwin, I'm tea otaku, M/M, super fluff
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: "บอกผมที แฮร์รี่..."เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวหม่นดังขึ้นแบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยข้างหลังชายร่างสูง ที่ตอนนี้กำลังง่วนกับการจัดแจงถ้วยจานในอ่างล้าง"...ทำไมถึงมีถ้วยชา 2 ใบ ทั้งๆ ที่วันนี้ผมยังไม่ได้ดื่มชาเลยสักอึก?"ฟิคต่อจาก Banana & Caramel





	Our Princess

**Author's Note:**

> คราวที่แล้วน้องไข่ของเราหลับอยู่นางเลยไม่มีส่วนร่วมอะไรกับเขาเลย อ่ะๆๆ ยอมๆๆ อยากทำไรทำ 555+

"แม่บอกว่ากำลังนั่งแท็กซี่มา อีกครึ่งชั่วโมงก็คงมาถึง"

 

เอ็กซี่ที่เพิ่งจะวางสายจากแม่ของเขาที่โทรมาบอกว่าทำธุระเสร็จแล้วและกำลังจะมารับเดซี่กลับ กล่าวกับชายเจ้าของบ้านที่ยกจานชามช้อนส้อมจากบนโต๊ะเข้ามาในครัวเพื่อล้างทำความสะอาด 

"ถ้ามิเชลไม่สะดวก จะให้เดซี่ค้างที่นี่ก็ได้นะ"

"ผมก็บอกแม่งั้นเหมือนกัน..." เด็กหนุ่มว่าพลางเปิดตู้เย็นแล้วก้มหยิบเหยือกน้ำแช่เย็นออกมาแล้วรินใส่แก้ว "...แต่แม่บอกว่าวันนี้จะมารับ"

ชายสูงวัยกว่าไม่ตอบอะไร แค่หันมายิ้มให้อีกฝ่าย แล้วหันกลับไปที่อ่างล้างจานตามเดิม 

เด็กหนุ่มดื่มน้ำแล้วยืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงหน้าตู้เย็น มีแค่เสียงน้ำก๊อกจากอ่างล้าง และเสียงเพลงจากโทรทัศน์ที่เดซี่กำลังตั้งใจดูอย่างขะมักเขม้นว่าโมอาน่าจะออกไปผจญภัยในมหาสมุทรอันกว้างใหญ่ได้อย่างใจต้องการหรือไม่

ไม่ถึง 10 วิ เด็กหนุ่มก็หมดความอดทนและเป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นมา

"บอกผมที แฮร์รี่..."

เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวหม่นดังขึ้นแบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยข้างหลังชายร่างสูง ที่ตอนนี้กำลังง่วนกับการจัดแจงถ้วยจานในอ่างล้าง

"...ทำไมถึงมีถ้วยชา 2 ใบ ทั้งๆ ที่วันนี้ผมยังไม่ได้ดื่มชาเลยสักอึก?"

เจ้าของฝ่ามือใหญ่ที่ยืนหันหลังให้คนตัวเล็กกว่านิ่งไปไม่ถึงชั่วอึดใจ ก่อนจะเปล่งเสียงออกมาโดยไม่หันไปมองคนถาม

" 'เรา' มี...ปาร์ตี้น้ำชากันนิดหน่อย"

แฮร์รี่บอกออกไปตรงๆ และได้ยินเสียงพ่นลมหายใจแรงจากอีกฝ่ายเป็นการตอบรับ

เป็นอีกครั้งที่แฮร์รี่คิดได้ว่า การมีคนรักเป็นสปายด้วยกัน บางทีก็ไม่ค่อยจะดีเท่าไรนัก

"ผมรู้ว่าคุณชอบสปอยเดซี่ เพราะผมก็เหมือนกัน แต่ผมบอกคุณแล้วว่าไม่อยากให้เดซี่ดื่มชา เพราะจะทำให้แกนอนไม่หลับ"

"แต่ชาที่ดื่มไปไม่มีคาเฟอีน เอ็กซี่"

"แล้วบ้านเรามีชาที่ไม่มีคาเฟอีนตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน?"

"สามเดือนที่แล้ว"

เอ็กซี่มองร่างสูงนิ่งงัน เสียงน้ำก๊อกในครัวกับเสียงพูดคุยในโทรทัศน์กลับมาดังอีกครั้ง

"สามเดือนที่แล้ว?"

"ใช่...สามเดือนแล้ว"

เอ็กซี่ก้าวยาวๆ ไม่กี่ก้าวก็ถึงลิ้นชักที่เก็บชาและกาแฟ เขาดึงลิ้นชักออกมาและกราดมองของด้านในอย่างรวดเร็ว 

"มันไม่ได้อยู่ในนั้น..." เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นจากข้างหลัง "...ตู้ข้างบน ขวามือ"

คนอายุน้อยกว่าขมวดคิ้วใส่เจ้าของบ้าน แล้วเงยขึ้นไปมองตู้บิวท์อินติดผนัง เขาเอื้อมสุดมือเพื่อให้ปลายนิ้วดันบานประตูตู้ลายไม้ให้เปิดออก 

เอ็กซี่เงยหน้าจนท้ายทอยจะติดกับหลังคออยู่แล้วแต่ก็ยังมองไม่เห็นว่าในตู้นั้นมีอะไรวางอยู่ 

ชายร่างสูงมองตามอากัปกริยาของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็อดเอ็นดูไม่ได้ เขาปิดก๊อก แล้วจึงเป็นฝ่ายเดินมาเอื้อมหยิบของในตู้ลิ้นชักที่เอ็กซี่ 'ไม่คิดจะใส่อะไรเข้าไปในนั้นแน่ๆ สาบานเลย' ออกมา 

เด็กหนุ่มร่างกำยำมองกล่องใส่ชาสีเหลืองมีรูปพี่หมียิ้มอยู่หน้ากล่องในมือของร่างสูง ก่อนจะทำสีหน้าไม่พอใจ

"อะไร? กะไม่ให้ผมรู้ใช่มั้ย?"

"เปล่าเลย" แฮร์รี่ว่าอย่างนั้น "แค่ไม่อยากให้เจ้าหญิงน้อยของพวกเราหาเจอก็เท่านั้น"

อื้อหืออออ ไว้ซะลึกลับขนาดนี้ ใครจะไปหาเจอหละครับ!!

คนตัวใหญ่กว่ายื่นกล่องชาให้อีกฝ่ายรับไปดู เด็กหนุ่มสำรวจหน้ากล่องและหลังกล่องอยู่สักครู่

"ซื้อมาทำไม?" เขาถามเสียงเรียบ

"แม่เธอแนะนำให้ฉันซื้อมา" 

"ทำไมแม่ต้องบอกให้คุณซื้อมา? ไหนแม่บอกผมว่าไม่ให้เดซี่ดื่มไง?"

"แม่ของเธอบอกว่าถ้าวันไหนที่เดซี่ขอดื่มชา ก็ให้เอากลิ่นนี้ให้ดื่ม แต่ฉันคิดว่าถ้าทำแบบนั้น เธอจะรู้สึกไม่ดี"

"รู้สึกไม่ดี?"

"เธอจะรู้สึกว่า นี่ไม่ใช่ชาที่ผู้ใหญ่ทั่วไปดื่ม แล้วอาจจะทำให้เธอแอบดื่มชาโดยไม่บอกพวกเราอีก"

เอ็กซี่มองอีกฝ่ายไปพลาง ก้มมองกล่องชาสำหรับเด็กในมือไปพลาง เขาช้อนตามองร่างสูง สีฟ้าหม่นในดวงตาคู่สวยยังคงมีความคุกรุ่นแฝงอยู่

"วันนี้คุณก็เลยไม่ดื่ม 'Prince of Wales'?"

"อะไรนะ?"

"ก็ทุกครั้งที่คุณจะอ่านหนังสือ คุณจะชง Prince of Wales ทุกที"

เจ้าของเสียงสำเนียงค็อกนีย์ดึงลิ้นชักที่ใส่พวกชากาแฟออกมาอีกครั้ง 

"มิน่าล่ะ ตะกี้ถึงนับPrince of Wales ได้เท่ากับอาทิตย์ที่แล้ว"

แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยบอกใครว่าเขาชอบดื่มชาแบบใดในเวลาไหน และการที่เอ็กซี่ไม่เคยถามก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เขารู้สึกน้อยใจหรือไม่พอใจในตัวอีกฝ่ายเลยสักนิด กลับกันเขากลับรู้สึกประหลาดใจและอิ่มเอมใจกับสิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มทำ เอ็กซี่ไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าแค่ประโยคบอกเล่าง่ายๆ ที่แสดงออกถึงการสนอกสนใจในสิ่งที่เขาชอบทำเป็นประจำ แค่นี้ก็ทำให้หัวใจของคนอายุห้าสิบกว่าๆ พองโตได้ในพริบตา

จู่ๆ เด็กหนุ่มก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองชายร่างสูงในชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตสีเทากับคาร์ดิแกนสีครีม 

 

เดี๋ยวนะ...

อย่าบอกนะว่า...

คนตัวเล็กกว่าอ้าปากเหมือนอยากจะพูดอะไร 

"ผมอาจจะคิดไปเองก็ได้ แต่..."

เขาควรจะถาม เพราะมันเป็นเรื่องที่เขาสงสัยมาได้สักพักแล้ว

"ผมรู้สึกว่าช่วงนี้...ทุกครั้งที่เดซี่มาที่บ้าน แบบ...ผมเห็นคุณดื่มชา แต่ผมรู้สึกว่าชาในลิ้นชักนี้มันไม่พร่องลงไป...แถมไม่มีใบชาติดที่อ่างด้วย"

แฮร์รี่ก้มมองเด็กหนุ่ม เขาเอียงคอแล้วเม้มปากจนเห็นร่องบุ๋มของลักยิ้มทั้งสองข้าง ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคาราเมลมองสบคนตรงหน้า

"ใช่ เธอคิดถูกแล้ว ฉันดื่ม Banana & Caramel ทุกครั้งที่เดซี่มาบ้าน"

"ทำไม? คุณไม่ชอบคาราเมลไม่ใช่เหรอ?"

ชายอายุมากกว่ายิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยน พลางลูบหัวคนตัวเล็กตรงหน้า

"เผื่อว่าวันไหนเดซี่จะอยากลองดื่มชาดูบ้าง อย่างเช่นวันนี้ นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เธอขอดื่มเอง ถ้าเธอขอก็ไม่เป็นไร แต่ถ้าเธอแอบดื่มโดยไม่บอกพวกเรา ฉันก็กลัวว่า ปริมาณคาเฟอีนใน Earl Greyer Black ที่ฉันดื่มประจำจะทำให้เธอไม่ได้นอนกลางวันยาวไปถึงกลางคืน"

แฮร์รี่อธิบายด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบแต่เต็มไปด้วยความอบอุ่น ทำเอาคนตรงหน้าหัวใจเต้นแรงโดยไม่ทราบสาเหตุ

เอ็กซี่หัวเราะเบาๆ พลางขยับเข้าใกล้ร่างสูง

"คุณไม่ต้องทำถึงขนาดนั้นก็ได้"

"แล้วเธอรู้ได้ไงว่าฉันไม่ชอบคาราเมล?"

จู่ๆ ก็ถูกเปลี่ยนหัวข้อการสนทนา ทำเอาคนตัวเล็กกว่าเงยหน้ามอง ใบหน้าขาวเริ่มขึ้นสีชมพูระเรื่อ

"ก็...คุณไม่เคยมีชากลิ่นคาราเมลอยู่ในลิ้นชัก" 

เอ็กซี่พูดอ้อมแอ้มเผลอกัดปากตัวเองโดยไม่ตั้งใจ

"แค่นั้น?"

คนถูกซักไซร้เริ่มขยับตัวอยู่ไม่สุข มือขวาลูบหลังคอตัวเองโดยอัตโนมัติ

"จำได้มั้ย? ผมเคยเอา Weather's Original ให้คุณกิน แต่คุณก็ปฏิเสธ ผมวางไว้ที่โต๊ะอาหาร โต๊ะทำงาน ห้องนั่งเล่น ทุกที่ที่คิดว่าคุณจะแกะมันออกมาอมเล่นๆ แต่คุณกลับไม่แตะเลย"

แฮร์รี่ได้ยินแบบนั้นก็เหมือนจะนึกอะไรบางอย่างออก

"มีอีกนะ...ผมพยายามเอาขนมหรืออะไรก็ตามที่มีคาราเมลผสมอยู่มาไว้ในตู้เย็น แต่คุณก็ไม่เคยแตะเลย แค่นี้ก็น่าจะบอกได้แล้วว่าคุณเกลียดคาราเมล"

และสุดท้ายเจ้าของผมหยักศกสีน้ำตาลแซมเงินก็ไม่สามารถปิดบังรอยยิ้มนั้นได้อีกต่อไป เขาหัวเราะออกมาในที่สุด

"รู้มั้ย? นั่นเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ฉันค่อนข้างลำบากใจมาก เพราะทุกๆ ที่ในบ้านมีแต่คาราเมล" แฮร์รี่หันกลับไปที่อ่างล้างจานอีกครั้ง เปิดก๊อกน้ำเพื่อทำความสะอาดจานชามต่อ "ฉันนึกว่าเธอชอบกินคาราเมลมาก"

"เปล่า!" เอ็กซี่เผลอพูดเสียงดัง "ผมก็แค่สงสัยว่าคุณจะไม่แตะมันจริงๆใช่มั้ย ก็แค่นั้น"

คนตัวสูงยิ้มหมั่นเขี้ยวใส่คนข้างกายพลางขยับใบหน้าเข้าใกล้แล้วฝังจมูกลงไปที่ขมับของอีกฝ่ายอย่างรักใคร่ 

"ตัวแสบ..."

เอ็กซี่ยิ้มกริ่มอย่างภูมิใจ เขาเอาคางเกยลาดไหล่กว้างแล้วพึมพำอยู่ที่ต้นคอของคนที่กำลังล้างจาน

"ทีเดซี่นะ ดื่มหน้าตาเฉยเป็นเดือนๆ ทีผมล่ะไม่ยอมทิ้งลายนิ้วมือไว้เลยสักชิ้น"

คนฟังยิ้มให้กับน้ำเสียงตัดพ้อที่ฟังยังไงก็ไม่น่าสงสารเลยสักนิดเดียว หนำซ้ำยังอยากจะจับคนพูดมาเขกหัวเสียให้เข็ดอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

"ขอบคุณ...ที่ทำเพื่อน้องผมขนาดนี้"

"ฉันอยากทำ เพื่อเจ้าหญิงตัวน้อยของพวกเรา"

"ใช่" เอ็กซี่เงยหน้าสบตาอีกฝ่ายด้วยความรู้สึกที่ไม่ต่างกัน "เจ้าหญิงของพวกเรา"

 

 

\--Bonus shot--

 

"ฉันขอถอนคำพูด"

จู่ๆ แฮร์รี่ก็พูดขึ้นมาตอนที่กำลังเช็ดถ้วยชาที่ล้างเสร็จแล้ว

"อะไรครับ?"

"ที่บอกว่าให้เดซี่ค้างที่บ้านได้..." เขาวางถ้วยชาใบสุดท้ายเก็บเข้าที่ แล้วหันมาหาคนหนุ่มกว่าในชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตโปโลสีขาวกับกางเกงยีนส์สีซีด คนตัวสูงเดินมาประชิดร่าง ก้มลงกระซิบข้างหูคนตัวเล็ก

"...นี่จะเป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันไม่อยากให้เดซี่ค้างที่นี่...คืนนี้..."

เสียงกระซิบหวานหูยิ่งแผ่วเบาเท่าไหร่ ก็ยิ่งปลุกอารมณ์หวามไหวของคนอายุน้อยกว่าได้ไม่ยาก เหมือนกระแสไฟฟ้าไหลจากข้างหูดิ่งตรงไปตามแนวสันหลัง ความรู้สึกอุ่นซ่านแทรกซึมไปทั่วร่างไม่เว้นแม้แต่ปลายเท้า ประกายแวววับในดวงตาคู่สวยกำลังเต้นระริกเพราะเข้าใจความหมายที่แฝงอยู่ในประโยคนั้นของอีกฝ่ายเป็นอย่างดี

"ผม...ผมก็ด้วย..."

 

นี่อาจจะเป็นครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาตั้งตารอให้มิเชลรีบๆ มารับเดซี่กลับบ้านไปให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ 

นี่อาจจะเป็นครั้งแรก...แต่คงไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้าย...

**Author's Note:**

> สำลักความฟลัฟตาย *v*


End file.
